Adivina Adivinanza, ¿que tiene Naru en la panza?
by edwyn
Summary: Por culpa de Kyuubi, Naruto tiene el aparato reproductor de una mujer, y Tsunade le da un medicamento para cambiárselo. ¿qué pasará cuando sepan que ese medicamento es una muestra de semen?¿y que también están las muestras de los chicos de la arena?
1. ¿Akachan?

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los compro por el mercado negro y les mando una misión de rango A saliendo en un fanfic yaoi XD. Espero que esta lectura les sea de su agrado. ¡¡Domo arigatôôô!!

1.¿Aka...chan?

-¡¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma para putearme, vieja Tsunade!!!- el grito de Naruto retumbó por toda la enfermería.

-Ya te he dicho que no es ninguna broma Naruto, ¡¡y no me llames vieja!!- gritó esto último levantando el puño amenazante

-Pues entonces es que esos análisis están fatal, ¡¡yo no puedo tener de un día para otro el aparato fornicador de una mujer!!

-¬¬ aparato reproductor, cateto- le corrigió la pobre mujer cuyos oídos estaban pitando de tanto grito

-Me importa un cuerno como se diga v.v- dijo esto por lo _bajini_-¿Pero estás segura que esto es el resultado de los análisis o es el día de los santos inocentes, bachaan?

-Estoy 100 segura, los análisis no mienten, créeme que hasta yo me quedo confundida. Solo tengo una pregunta para este misterio. Naruto, ¿sabes de que sexo es Kyuubi?

-Menuda pregunta, pues claro que lo se. Es macho, ya que es un zorro

"¿Y como lo aseguras, mocoso? Soy un demonio, no tengo sexo"-la voz de éste resonó en la cabeza de Naruto

"Ahora entiendo porque estás mas amargado que la vieja Tsunade v.v"

" Maldito malpensado ¬¬, no me refería a eso, me refiero a que no soy ni macho ni hembra"

"O.O Pobre, eso debe de sentirse mal" (música de violín triste mode on)

"Si, no sabes lo triste que se siente no ser ni hombre ni mujer (lloros)"

"Demo...¿tu has sido el que ha hecho estos cambios en mi cuerpo?"

"Hai"- contestó el zorro aún echando lágrimas

"Retiro lo dicho, ¡¡jodete!!" (música mode off)

"¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!¡¡RETIRA EL SELLO PARA QUE SALGA Y TE MATE DESGRACIADO!!"

-Vieja Tsunade, Kyuubi ha sido el que me ha hecho estos cambios- dijo por fin el Uzumaki bajando la cabeza

-Pues vaya. A ver, acuéstate, pero antes quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior

-¡¡VIEJA HENTAI!!

-Venga Naruto, no te hagas el puritano. Necesito inyectarte dentro un medicamento que hará que tu aparato reproductor vuelva a ser el de antes- le aseguró la sannin suspirando de paciencia

-Demo...¡¡¡no quiero desnudarme delante de usted, además, que odio las inyecciones, solo me las pueden inyectar durmiendo para que no me entere!!!

-Pues si es asi... te daremos un buen anestésico

-Entonces vale, puede dármelo- dijo Naruto más tranquilo

¡¡Pom!! Una colleja en la nuca por parte de la Hokage y Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Ufff, menos mal, que crío más escandaloso. Shizune, dame las llaves del almacén de los ungentos para enfermedades, por favor.

-Enseguida, Tsunade-sama.- abrió el cajón y buscó la llave en cuyo llavero estaba la etiqueta "Almacén". Las encontró, y se las entregó a su sensei. Ésta llegó hacia la puerta y al ver los ungentos se quedó extrañada. Todos eran de color blanco, y estaban en botes.

"Supongo que todos harán el mismo efecto"pensó la kunoichi médico. Cogió el que le pareció más higiénico, salió del almacén cerrando la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sala de observaciones, donde Naruto ya estaba listo, Shizune se había encargado de desvestirlo por abajo.

-Shizune, coge una jeringuilla, llena solo 20 mililitros y pasámela- ordenó mientras se sentaba y cogiendo una linterna, encendiéndola y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo. Abriendo de piernas a Naruto y separándole las nalgas pudo ver el interior con la ayuda de la linterna, y se quedó sorprendida. Era la cosa mas extraña que había visto en su vida. El aparato urinario era el de un hombre, pero dentro se podían divisar los ovarios.

-Shizune, la jeringuilla- le pidió a su ayudante. Se la dio y adentró la fina y dura aguja en el interior. Cuando estuvo segura de haberle pinchado al ovario, apretó y todo el ungento entró. Le pidió más a Shizune e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Confiaba en que en tres semanas eso desapareciera, sino...habría que extirpárselo mediante una operación.

-Viste a Naruto y llévalo a una habitación para que descanse. Después le informaré sobre su estado.

Cuando se quedó sola en su despacho, se quedó mirando al ungento extrañada, pero pensando que serían alucinaciones, tiró el bote a la basura. En ese momento entró un hombre viejo con un pergamino.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo que informarle de algo

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada

-Unos niños entraron anoche en su despacho, mientras usted dormía, y lo han líado todo, han cambiado los análisis en distintas carpetas y los llaveros de sus respectivas llaves

-¡¿CÓMO?!-gritó la mujer. Si las habían cambiado, ¿qué demonios le había dado ella a Naruto?. Cogió las llaves del supuesto almacén y se las entregó al hombre.

-¿Podría mirar de que cuarto corresponde a estas llaves?

-Claro que si. Cada llave tiene un código, solo tengo que verlo y buscarlo en la lista- miró los números diminutos que tenía la lista y en el pergamino que llevaba empezó a buscar- número 062, 062, 062...¡¡Aquí está!!

Le enseñó el resultado y Tsunade casi se desmaya ahí mismo. El cuarto al que había entrado...eran las muestras de semen de todos los hombres de la aldea.


	2. ¿Embarazado yo? ¡¡Venga ya!

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los compro por el mercado negro y les mando una misión de rango A saliendo en un fanfic yaoi XD. Espero que esta lectura les sea de su agrado. ¡¡Domo arigatôôô!!

Dedicado a Naruko-chan

**2. ¿Embarazado yo? ¡¡Venga ya!!**

Tsunade era un manojo de nervios. Estaba justo delante de la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Naruto, y no tenía suficiente valor para entrar. ¿Cómo decirle al chico que por culpa de unos niños le había inyectado el antibiótico equivocado y que lo más probable es que se quedase embarazado? Encima de un niño o niña cuyo padre no se sabía puesto que en la muestra que cogió no incluía el nombre. Tendría que analizarla y descubrir quien era el padre.

Pero ahora lo peor era como decirle al kitsune la situación. Lo que si estaba segura es que los gritos que iba a dar se iban a escuchar en todo el edificio, y la mayoria de los aldeanos lo iban a tomar por loco, y preferirían morirse que pisar el hospital. Bueno, ya sabría que decirle. Uno, dos tres... Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Shizune ayudando a Naruto a ponerse el abrigo. Éste miraba a la Hokage no muy bien, seguramente debido al golpe que le dió como "anestesia"

-Tsunade-obachan. Ya estoy completamente curado, sin ningún problema, ¿ne?

"Vamos, Tsunade, puedes decírselo, ánimo"

-Naruto...sobre los análisis, tengo que decirte que...

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio confuso y también asustado. Tenía pánico a que algo en los análisis hubiera salido mal y ahora estuviera peor

-Pues que...

-¡¡Qué!!

-Qué estás en perfecto estado- caída anime por parte de Naruto y Shizune, mientras una catarata de goterones caían por la cabeza de Tsunade. Al final no había podido decírselo, pero es que si se lo decía capaz era de sacar las colas del Kyuubi, y no quería luchar contra un demonio en pleno hospital y menos en ese lugar donde había más gente ingresada.

-¿Sólo eso? Menudo susto me has pegado vieja. Te está a punto de venir la menopau...

¡¡PLAFF!! Por suerte esquivó el puñetazo que dirigió la Hokage directo a su cara, que al apartarse dió directo en la cama, cargándosela y rompiendo los muelles

"Mejor no hago enfadar a la vieja...¡¡es peor que Sakura-chan!!"

-Naruto, como me llames vieja te juro que...

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!- en ese momento otra persona entró en el cuarto, cabe decir que al mirar el estado de la cama le dieron escalofríos en el cuerpo. Esa persona era el señor que le había comunicado a Tsunade lo del cambiazo de llaves.- Vengo a comunicarle que lo del cambiazo de llaves y documentos están en perfecto estado, aquí tiene las llaves, el número 062...

-¿Cambio de llaves?-preguntó Shizune

-¿062?-preguntó Naruto, aún más perdido

-Es que...-Tsunade sudaba a chorros, llegó el momento de decírselo- unos niños han cambiado las llaves de sus respectivos llaveros y los análisis de sus ficheros

-Entonces...si el señor le ha dado la llave 062, y unos niños han cambiado las llaves de sus llaveros...

"Ya está, ahora hará la pregunta clave, a ver como le contesto ahora"pensaba la godaime como quien se acerca a su día de muerte.

-¿Para qué es la llave 069?

¡¡Pam!! Doble caída anime por parte de Shizune y Tsunade, pensando "este niño es bobo" mientras el señor tenía el rostro rojo

-No querrás saberlo- fue lo único que se limitó a contestarle

-¡¡BAKA!! ¿Eso es lo qué preguntas, pedazo de burro?- a la pobre Hokage la vena de la frente se le era notoria.

-¿Qué es lo que tendría que preguntar?- preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-Estoooo...nada, nada

-De acuerdo- le respondió el kitsune mirándola no precisamente bien, y antes de cerrar la puerta corredera dijo por lo bajito- hay que meterte en un manicomio especial, bachan-. Con esto se largó para casa con las manos en los bolsillos ignorando todo lo que pasaba, inclusive que la puerta se había roto porque "alguien" había lanzado los restos de la camilla con fuerza, y también ignoró la voz de Shizune replicando "¡Tsunade-sama!".

Naruto con sus dotes ninja en vez de ir andando fue dando los saltos veloces (los que hacen en la serie) y llegó a la leonera de desorden que tenía por casa. Sin dignarse a recoger se dirigió a su cama y se relajó

"Por lo menos la pesadilla del aparato fornicador femenino se acabó" y con esto se quedó dormido

---------------------------------(1 semana después)----------------------------------

-¡Broaargggh!

-¡Naruto, date prisa que hoy tenemos entrenamiento!- el grito de Sakura retumbaba desde la ventana, y se oía también en el baño, que era donde Naruto en ese momento estaba echando por el inodoro prácticamente todo

-Ya...voy, Sakura-ch...chan, es solo que... ¡¡Broarrgh!!- una nueva arcada hizo que empezase a vomitar de nuevo.

Sakura se empezaba a preocupar, a Naruto le debía pasar algo, no por nada ya llegaban los dos quince minutos tarde, pero como Kakashi-sensei se pegaba toda la hora a "Ayudar a una anciana cuyo gato se quedó atascado en el árbol" o "el despertador no sonó" (que ya sabían que su sensei lo había atrasado tres horas de lo habitual para dormir más) tardaría por lo menos una hora y media, así que no había problemas. Ignorando que lo que iba a hacer era llamado normalmente "allanamiento de morada" entró en la casa del kitsune y como pudo fue al baño orientándose del sonido de las arcadas de Naruto (digo como pudo porque en el desorden que había era misión imposible caminar). Cuando llegó al WC, y se encontró a Naruto prácticamente con la cabeza dentro del váter echando hasta sus tripas, corrió a ayudarle

-¡¡Naruto!!¿Oe, estás bien?- dijo sacándole la cabeza con sumo cuidado del inodoro

-¿A ti te parece que yo esté bien, Sakura-chan?

-Bueno, eso es verdad, vaya pregunta más tonta la mía- se regañó mentalmente. Cogió a Naruto por un brazo y lo llevó a la cama. Allí le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura- Pues no, no tienes fiebre. ¿Has comido ramen o algún producto en mal estado o caducado?

-Mmmm, que yo sepa no

-Mmmm, que raro- estuvo media hora examinándolo y solo le quedaba la posibilidad del embarazo, pero eso era científicamente imposible- Esto...Naruto, no se si tendrás diarrea o una mala digestión, tendrás que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama...

-Otra vez a la vieja..

-Pero estos síntomas parecen de embarazo

-¡¡¡Anda ya!!! ¿Cómo iba a estar embarazado yo, Sakura-chan? ¡Soy un hombre!- dijo estallando a carcajadas, mientras se abrochaba la chamarra y salía de su casa para que la Sannin médico lo examinase

-Si, eso es imposible, eres un chico- dijo su compañera de equipo echando una sonrisa, para después reirse, ya que se contagió de la risa de Naruto

-¿Me ves a mi con una panza de embarazado?- dijo Naruto riéndose aun más escandalosamente por la pregunta ya dicha

-¡¡Pues la verdad que no!!

-¡Jajajajajaja!- asi se fueron los dos al despacho de la Hokage, riéndose escandalosamente, y cualquier aldeano que los veía pensaba que los dos habían perdido la neurona del juicio

(º/////////º) 

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!????- el grito que echó Naruto se escuchó por todo el hospital, hasta los enfermos del corazón tuvieron que ser revisados de nuevo del corazón porque del susto estuvieron a punto de morir del infarto, mientras murmuraban "el demonio, el demonio"-¡¡Esto no puede ser posible, vieja!!

-Pues si Naruto, la verdad que no me lo explico- Shizune la miraba con cara mala, cuando le había contado lo que había pasado se había quedado en shock, y Tsunade le había prometido que le contaría todo a Naruto cuando viniera por los futuros síntomas, pero estaba visto que la Hokage no tenía los cojo...el valor para decírselo.

-¡¡Pero como ha podido pasar esto, Tsunade-bachan!!

-Tsunade-sensei...eso es imposible...-había escuchado por Naruto en el camino el problema del "aparato fornicador femenino" como lo llamaba el, pero pensaba que su maestra sería capaz de curarle. ¿Ahora estaba embarazado?

-Pues el caso es...que no me lo explico, tendré que investigar..

-¡¡Y ahora yo que hago, dattebayo!!¡¡No me da para mantenerme ni a mi menos me dará para mantener a un niño de quien no se quien es el otro pa...padre!!

Al escuchar la palabra "padre" Tsunade se puso blanca. Le había pedido a uno de sus ayudantes medicos que recogiera la muestra de semen y la dejara encima de su escritorio, pero no contó con que el pobre era medio sordo y le había traido TODAS las muestras que quedaban en el armario. Se había pasado toda la tarde y media noche intentando averiguar cual era la que había usado, pero se dió cuenta de que esa muestra tenía más cantidad que los demás, y al usarla la había dejado en igual cantidad. Así que la propuesta de "averiguar quien era el condenado padre mediante la muestra de semen" no había funcionado para nada. Lo único que podría hacer sería seguir investigando o averiguarlo cuando fuera el momento del parto.

-Tsunade-sensei-Sakura la interrumpió de sus pensamientos- si el bebé es exclusivamente de Naruto, porque no habrá habido semen de por medio, no habrá el caso de "otro padre", ¿verdad?

-Esto...-su alumna era demasiado lista, ya empezaba a sudar a chorros- eso no es posible Sakura. El que tu tengas un hijo sin los espermatozoides de un padre no existe ni en la imaginación. No, el bebé que espera Naruto debe ser de otro, tengo que averiguar quien es. El caso es que en el antibiótico...-prefirió decir parte de la verdad, pero no tanta para quedarse sorda por los gritos del kitsune- podría haber algo como semen de alguno de los antiguos gennins y algun sensei, por lo tanto voy a tener que mirar cual es cuando...

-No hará falta que se moleste, bachan, porque no quiero tenerlo, ¡¡aborto!!

-¡¡Naruto!! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le gritó Sakura alterada- ¡¡Esta es tu oportunidad de tener una familia, de tener un hijo tuyo!!

-Pe...pero, yo no se cuidar niños, dattebayo

-Eso no será problema, yo te ayudaré con el niño- se ofreció la Hokage encantada. Siempre había querido cuidar de algún niño, era su perdición

-Pe...pero, ¿cómo lo alimento? Apenas me da para alimentarme a mi mismo, menos me dará para un niño ´ttebayo

-Hombre, si es eso...puedo subirte el sueldo de las misiones

-Piénsatelo, Naruto- le pidió Sakura. Sabía cuanto quería el rubio una familia y no quería que se quedara sin ella, se sentiría muy mal

-mmm, de acuerdo-"Nota mental: La excusa del aborto es genial para que te suban el sueldo"

Sakura suspiró de alivio. Tsunade carraspeó para que todos le prestaran atención.

-He estado mirando el antibiótico, y he hecho una lista de los posibles padres. Puedes mirarla.-dijo tendiéndosela. Naruto la miró y casi se le sale los ojos de las órbitas

Lista de posibles padres 

_**Kiba**_

_**Shino**_

_**Neji**_

_**Lee**_

_**Sai**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Kankuro**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Chôji**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**Iruka**_

-¡¿TAAANTOOOOS?! La gente me va a tomar por una especie de prostituta de género masculino –dijo a punto de echarse a llorar

-No lo creo, si nadie se entera

-¿Si nadie se entera?-preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño- Sensei, se acabará notando, ¡¡y los posibles padres son muchos!! Están los de la arena...Sai...Sasuke-kun- en ese momento pensó en el Uchiha. Ya no sentía ese amor obsesivo que sentía hace años, ahora lo quería como a un hermano. Y si Naruto esperaba un bebé suyo...su deseo de renacer su clan se haría realidad...

-Por lo del bebé, aplicaré un genjutsu en Naruto, lo bastante potente para que ni el Sharingan de Kakashi ni el Byakugan de los Hyuuga puedan verlo. Y sobre los padres, alégrate de que sean chicos guapos y jóvenes, imaginate si llega a ser hijo de Jiraiya...

Naruto se imaginaba a un niño pequeño de pelo blanco y ojos azules, metiéndose en el baño de las mujeres con la excusa de "es un recopilatorio de información para la Academia". Sólo pensar en eso se ponía verde y le daban arcadas

-Prefiero no pensar eso, no lo vuelvas a repetir baachan, por favor

-¿Ves? Podría ser peor. A partir de ahora solo te designaré a misiones de rango D con los gennins.

-¿Queeeee?¿Y que excusa le doy a Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó exasperado. Bastante tenía de que le designasen una misión de rango D como para colmo tener que inventarse una excusa para Kakashi, que era el rey de las excusas tontas, a eso no le ganaba nadie.

-¿Quieres una excusa? Aquí va una muy buena, porque a mi me da la gana y punto

-Vamos, buenísima – dijeron con sarcasmo Naruto y Sakura por lo bajito

-Por lo demás, nadie debe enterarse que Naruto está embarazado, y menos los 9 chicos (y menos al Kazekage), ni Iruka ni Kakashi, podríamos plantearles un problema durante nueve meses. A Sasuke...a el no hace falta que se lo digamos, de cualquier manera no está- al decir eso Sakura y Naruto la miraron mal-En otras palabras, nadie debe saberlo, ¿Estamos?

-Bueno Naruto, pasa a revisión para analizarte.

Naruto fue con pesimismo a la sala con Sakura detrás, mientras una figura sujeta con Chakra en el tejado soltaba una mini sonrisa

-Quién iba a decirlo, este chico que no tiene nada entre las piernas, ahora tiene en la barriga algo más gordo...

Continuará

Waaaaaa, asco de cáp, me he esforzado para hacerlo más largo, y por ahora, algo ha sido. El próximo cáp será más largo, tengo algunas ideas perversas en mente, muajajajaja. Bueno, por ahora hago una encuesta:

**¿Quién es el padre del bebé?**

Os dejo la lista de padres para que decidáis

Lista de posibles padres 

Kiba

Shino

Neji

Lee

Sai

Sasuke

Gaara

Kankuro

Shikamaru

Chôji

Kakashi

Iruka

Los que prefiráis lo ponéis en el comment

En el caso de prefiráis alguno que no esté (ej: Asuma, Suigetsu (O.o) o en el peor de los casos Jiraiya (XD) ponéis en el comentario "otro" y el nombre

Pues, con paciencia y saliva, se la metió el elefante a la hormiga...no, eso no XD (por cierto, gracias Naruko por la rimita XD). Pues nos vemos en el cáp 3!!


	3. ¿Cómo sería mi hijo si su padre fuera?

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los compro por el mercado negro y les mando una misión de rango A saliendo en un fanfic yaoi XD. Espero que esta lectura les sea de su agrado. ¡¡Domo arigatôôô!!

Dedicado a Naruko-chan

**3.¿Cómo sería mi hijo si su padre fuera...? **

-Venga Naruto, no te deprimas, puedes entretenerte buscando el nombre en el caso de que sea niño... o niña

Éste no le contestó, estaba demasiado deprimido. Tsunade le había hecho las revisiones y le había indicado que estaba bien, y también le había hecho una lista de las cosas que podía o no podía hacer, y lo que podía o no podía comer. En la lista de las cosas no comestibles durante el embarazo estaba con letras mayúsculas (Tsunade se había encargado de escribirlo todo grande expresamente) el Ramen, haciendo que para Naruto se derrumbase el mundo. ¿9 meses sin Ramen? ¡¡Se moría!! Pero el que algo quiere, algo le cuesta. La voz de Sakura le sacó de sus musarañas.

-¿Cómo crees que será tu bebé?- le preguntó la pelirrosada con impaciencia- ¡¡Kyaa, quiero que nazca ya!!

-Sakura-chan...-Naruto le miraba con un goterón en la cabeza- ni que fueras tu la embarazada...

-¡¡Da igual, quiero ver a ese bebé!!- contestó entusiasmada.-Ne, Naruto, ¿cómo crees que será si su padre fuese Kiba?

Naruto se lo imaginó con el pelo rubio, ojos negros grandes y las dos manchas de la familia Inuzuka en sus dos mejillas. Seguramente le pediría un perro, ¡¡y el no soportaba animales en casa!!

-No, no quiero perros-susurró para el mismo Sakura lo miró sin entender y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y si fuera Shino?

La imagen de un niño echando bichos por todos lados le daba repeluz. Lo peor que es el día de los santos inocentes lo fuese a estrujar, ¡¡y se transformase en una cucaracha gigante!! Y para bañarlo...

-Demasiado **"co-shino".** Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Y si fuera Kakashi sensei?

Naruto puso cara de angustia. Se imaginaba a un niño que llegaba una hora tarde para la cena y le venia con la excusa "Lo siento, lo siento, pero entre que papá Kakashi me estaba haciendo cosas raras, el Icha icha paradise y una anciana cuyo gato se quedo atrapado en el árbol" le desesperaba. Y para lo peor, ¡¡no le dejaría verle la cara.!!

-Demasiado...Kakashi

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Los dos suspiraron. Sakura le echo otra ojeada a la lista y le volvió a preguntar

-¿Y si fuera Neji?

Naruto se imaginaba una comida familiar:

**--------------------------------------------**

**Naruto:** Aquí tienes la comida

**"Hijo":** ¿Esto no tiene verdura?

**Naruto:** Claro que no hijo

"Hijo": ¬¬, no me fío. **¡¡Byakugan!!** ¡¡Agh, lo sabía, esto tiene verdura, papá tramposo, papá tramposo, dattebayo!

**---------------------------------------------**

-¡¡No, eso si que no, a ver como lo alimento!!- exclamó horrorizado

-Pues...dándole comida, digo yo

-Pero la verdura no podré...- dijo susurrando a lo bajini -

¿Eh, que verdura? Bah, déjalo, no me lo quiero imaginar. ¿Y si fuera Sai? A lo mejor eso le ayuda a tener la emoción de tener un hijo, y a ser más agradable

**----------------------------------------------------------**

La imagen de un renacuajo entrando en la ducha y decirle: **"¡¡papi, no tienes picha!!"** le hacía ponerse rojo de la rabia y vergüenza

**------------------------------------------------------------**

-No duraba ni a los cuatro Sakura-chan, con eso te digo todo

-Si no hereda el carácter de Sai lo dudo...Aunque podría ser de Lee-san, el sería un padre fenomenal

-¡¡No!!- esto ya le salió de acto reflejo. Ya se imaginaba a un niño con unas cejas enormes que en su día libre le vendría a decir : "¡¡papi, eres un vago, no disfrutas la primavera de la juventud!!" para que el le respondiera "¡¡Yo ya no soy joven!!¡¡Y no estamos en primavera, estamos en otoño!!" y el día de la graduación le veía con la horrible maya verde y el pelo tazón pero de rubio que le saludaba con el pulgar levantado- ¡¡Simplemente no!!

-Vale, tampoco es que te pongas así. Si fuese de...Shikamaru...

-Sería una perdición-Seguramente no se conseguiría novia porque según el "las mujeres son un problema". Y de seguro le salía un friki del go- demasiado...problemático

-Mmm, ¿y del Kazekage-sama? Naruto pensó en Gaara. Los dos habían sufrido mucho, necesitaban cariño, tal vez un pequeño le alegraría. "Tal vez a Gaara le haría ilusión" pensó esbozando una sonrisa. Pero como en un flash back le vino la imagen de un niño rubio de ojos celeste que le decía a unos niños que jugaban en el cajón de arena "si no me dejáis vuestra pala y el cubo, os mataré" y empieza a lanzarles arena a diestro y siniestro y la sonrisa se le esfumó de inmediato

-mmmm, me lo pensaré...mucho, de aquí a nunca te contesto- dijo con un goterón en la cabeza

-¿De Iruka-sensei?

-Mmmm...amable, pero demasiado, fijo que este no me invita a ramen dattebayo- dijo con unas lagrimitas colgándole por los ojos

-Menudo usurero estás hecho. Naruto, ya se que esto suena descabellado, pero es solo una suposición. ¿te imaginas que tu hijo fuera...de Uchiha Itachi?-preguntó bajando la cabeza. De seguro Naruto le iba a armar un escándalo con tan solo suponerlo

**--Imaginación de Naruto mode on--**

Naruto ya se imaginaba el llegar a casa y encontrar TODAS sus reservas de ramen fuera de sus botes y esparcigados por el suelo, y la máquina para calentar el agua totalmente rota

**Naruto:** ¡¡Pero que has hecho!! Mi Ramen, los has matado...¿por qué lo has hecho?

**"Hijo-psicópata-con-katana":** Estúpido padre friki del ramen, si quieres castigarme enfádate, ódiame, y aguántate como té de la gana. Jódete, jódete, y aferrate a la esperanza de encontrar un tarro en el supermercado, porque el dueño del Ichiraku me ha dicho que hoy cierran.

**Naruto:** ¿Esto es un efecto del Mangekyo Sharingan?

**"Hijo-psicópata-con-katana":** ¡¡Claro que no baka, esto te lo estoy diciendo ahora!!

** ------Imaginación Naruto mode off----**

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO, MI RAMEN DATTEBAYO!!!!!- gritó jalándose de los pelos

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el ramen con que el padre sea...?¡¡Naruto cálmate!! Mejor dejamos esto de como seria el niño depende al padre porque te va a dar un infarto...

-No, no importa...solo no nombres a Itachi...mi ramen...´tebayo- esto último lo dijo muuuy bajo

"Menuda imaginación, tiene ideas de loco"- la pelirrosa suspiró. -Pero...si fuera Chôji-san...-se calló al ver que Naruto se ponía blanco como una sábana lavada- ¡¡Naruto!!

-De Chôji...¡¡mi nevera, me moriré de hambre, me quedaré sin comida!!

-Exagerado. Etto...¿de Kankuro-san?

-¡¡No!! No quiero un hijo cuyos amigos sean sus propias marionetas

-Y...de...¿Sasuke-kun? Ahí si se quedó callado. Si tenía un hijo de Sasuke, el podría volver, podría tener una familia, podría...pero, ¿ y si se encontraba una nota en la que decía que iba a vengarse de su tío Itachi? Ya se veía en el mismo sitio con el que luchó contra Sasuke tres años atrás, diciéndole "eres igual que tu padre, vaya par de cansinos, ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa y te invito a un ramen?" No...para nada

-No...creo que no. Yo creo que el mejor padre para mi hijo es...

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sakura curiosa, ¿quién es el que había pasado el "test" de Naruto sin pasar por su imaginación de bombero?

-El mejor padre para mi hijo es...

-¡¿Quién?!

-¡¡EVIDENTEMENTE YO, DATTEBAYO!!- gritó con el puño al aire ¡¡Pam!! Sakura se cayó del banco dándose un golpe en toda la cabeza.

-¡¡¡NARUTO BAKA, SI NO ESTUVIERAS EN ESTADO TE HUBIERA MANDADO A LA LUNA!!!

-¿En qué estado? Yo lo veo muy bien, ¿acaso ya estás alucinando frentona? Naruto y Sakura se quedaron de piedra. Detrás suya estaban Ino, Shikamaru, Chôuji, Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata y Shino

-¡¡Claro que no, Ino-cerda!!- replicó la pelirrosa con furia

-¿Qué es ese estado del que habla Sakura, Naruto?-le preguntó Kiba sonriente

-Pu...pu...pu...- al pobre se le había trabado la lengua -¿Pu?-preguntaron todos

-Pu...es...esto...yo...estar...esto...

-Está estresado- concluyó Sakura -¿Eh? -Si, estresado. Tsunade-sama lo ha revisado y dice que pasa por un caso de estrés, que necesita despejarse y reposo, y para que se relaje le he invitado a pasear, ¿Verdad Naruto?

-Eh...pues...-una patada de Sakura le hizo reaccionar- ¡¡Si!! Sufro mucho estrés...

-¿Y eso? Porque normalmente tu no has hecho muchas misiones que digamos-concretó Shino dejándolos en blanco. Naruto lo miró y recordó a su hijo transformado en cucaracha. -

Mi hijo...es un bicho...buaaa...-esto lo dijo muy bajito, tanto que nadie le llegó a entender.

-¡¡Vamos Naruto!!- dijo Sakura jalándolo de la chaqueta arrastrándolo por todas las calles de Konoha mientras éste no paraba de murmurar que si su hijo le saldría bicho, que se quedaría sin nevera o que no comería las verduras.

-¿A este que bicho le ha picado?- preguntó Shino con curiosidad.

-Seguro que alguno de los tuyos Shino- le contestó Kiba mirando con extrañes el camino por el que se había ido Naruto.

** (ººººººººº) **

-¡¡Naruto, eres idiota, porque no les contestaste algo!!

-Pero...pero... es que no sabía que decirles Sakura-chan

-Bueno, tu ve a casa a descansar, que lo necesitas. Si quieres esta noche me quedo contigo a dormir y mientras cenamos nos inventamos nombres para el bebé, en caso de que sea niño o niña.

-¿De verdad? ¡¡Muchísimas gracias Sakura-chan!!- dijo abrazando a su amiga, y con ello cada uno se dirigía para su casa. Naruto caminaba mirando por las calles para ver si no se encontraba a nadie que pudiera descubrir su secreto. Sería terrible que se encontrara a Neji, o a Hinata, o...

-Ohayo, Naruto- dijo una vocecilla feliz

O al pervertido de su sensei Kakashi, que para mal tenía el Sharingan

-¡¡K...Ka...Kakashi-sensei!!-"Invéntate alguna excusa, si no te descubrirá"-¡¡Llegas tarde!!

-No más que tu y Sakura, que he estado esperándolos media hora y como no habéis aparecido pues os he tenido que buscar.

"¡¡Ouch!!" al estilo Homer Simpsom. El pobre sudaba a chorros y no sabía donde meterse

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Te veo mal. O acaso...¿me estás ocultando algo?-preguntó misterioso acercando su cara a la de Naruto, quedando a escasa distancia. Naruto sin saber porque se puso rojo desde la punta del pelo hasta la barbilla, y dándole una patada al pobre Kakashi en su...descendencia, por así llamarlo, se largó corriendo como alma que lleva Orochimaru

"Pensé que me daría un empujón, pero se ve que sigue siendo el ninja más contradictorio del mundo. Dios, esto es peor que un "Mil años de dolor", este dolor me durará toda la vidaaaaa"

** (º//////////) **

"Dios...menuda corrida, estoy agotado...¿Se puede saber porque Kakashi-sensei se ha acercado tanto? Un poco más y no me pega sus morros contra los míos, ¿pero porque me puesto rojo?¿Será que...?Naaah, imaginaciones mías"

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun.-una voz irritante para Naruto le puso los pelos de gallina

"Mierda, que no sea quien estoy pensando" Se dió la vuelta...y se encontró con la sonrisa repelente de Sai

"Mecachis, en estos días nada me sale bien"- Ho...hola Sai-intentó poner una cara amigable, pero solo le salían muecas que, si se viera en el espejo, se partía de risa

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante, solo avisarte de que si quieres llegar a algún sitio temprano vayas antes de tiempo y no corras...

-¿Y tu quién eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?- preguntó el Kitsune enfadado...

-Un candidato de padre del bebé que estás esperando, Naruto-kun. Naruto casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¿¡¡CÓMO SE HABÍA ENTERADO SAI DE AQUELLO!!? ¿ACASO...SAKURA-CHAN SE HABÍA IDO DE LA LENGUA?

-¿cómo... qué? Anda Sai, no te andes inventando idioteces. Yo embarazado...menudo chiste dattebayo jajajajaj

-¿Chiste? Pues yo creo que lo que pone en los análisis no es ningún chiste. Sacó unos documentos y el pobre Naruto se puso blanco. En esas hojas estaban unos análisis que indicaba que estaba de una semana de embarazo, la dieta que debía seguir y la lista de posibles padres.

-¡Devuélvemela!- intentó quitársela, pero Sai fue más veloz que el y le esquivó.

-Aunque te la devolviera, ¿eso que cambiaría? Puedo decirle a todos tu... "secreto", no creo que eso cambie demasiado.

-Por favor Sai, no...no le digas nada a nadie... -

Podría pero...tendrás que pagarme..

-¬¬ Serás perro, todo el mundo pide lo mismo, ¡¡estoy arruinado, no tengo ni para la comida dattebayo!!

-No es precisamente dinero idiota -

¡¡Pues entonces, ¡¿Qué?!

No pudo continuar, ya que Sai lo agarró fuerte de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarle salvajemente y con pasión.

_**Continuará... **_

¡¡Wolas!! Prometí que actualizaría pronto...¡¡y aqui estoy!! Muajaja (risa malvada) XD. Pues espero que os vaya gustando la historia, a mi me parece que está bien como queda, pero hay algo que es la opinión del público, ¿ne?

**la encuesta sigue en pie durante unos capítulos. **Van a pasar varias cosas antes de saber cual es el padre del bebé, y para que no os desaniméis podéis seguir votando. Y para que no os desilusionéis, el segundo candidato a padre (que esta reñido entre sasuke y kakashi) planearé una sorpresita para la gente que me ha pedido con ahinco que ponga a kakashi. Pero aún asi recordad: aun podéis seguir votando (parece una encuesta web XD)

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el acto de Sai? ¿Con esto queréis que sea el padre o por lo contrario queréis que sea él el que se quede sin nada entre las piernas? XD. Bueno, espero que este cáp os haya gustado y que me sigáis leyendo. ¡¡Se os quiere!! Besukoos. Evelyn


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los compro por el mercado negro y les mando una misión de rango A saliendo en un fanfic yaoi XD. Espero que esta lectura les sea de su agrado. ¡¡Domo arigatôôô!!

Dedicado a Naruko-chan

**4.¿No se supone que no debería enterarse nadie?**

"¡¡¿Pero qué pasa?!! ¿Sai me está...besando?" Naruto intentaba empujar a Sai para quitárselo de encima, pero el ANBU era más fuerte que el, y encima lo tenía agarrado por la nuca y la cintura. Probaría con pegarle un rodillazo en los...

-Si le sigues besando de esa manera le vas a dejar sin campanilla Sai- una voz alegre le cortó todo el rollo al "pobre" de Sai, según el. Soltó a Naruto y al voltearse vió la cara sonriente y pervertida de Kakashi-sensei.

"¡¡Muchísimas gracias por aparecer, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto suspiró de alivio, "Mierda, se supone que huía de el porque el puede ver mi barriga con su Sharingan, ¡¡Sensei, piérdete!!"

-No os quiero interrumpir- su cara burlona indicaba todo lo contrario.- Solo quería ver que mi precioso alumno no tenía nada, como te fuiste de una manera...precipitada- añadió una mueca de dolor al recordar la manera en la que el kitsune se había dado el piro.

"Mentiroso, usted lo que quería era husmear, como todos en esta aldea, ¡¡cotilla!"

-Bueno, visto que estás bien, me voy, mañana no os salva nadie de un duuuro entrenamiento, ya os dejo con lo que hacíais

-No se moleste sensei, yo ya me iba, solo me...despedía de Naruto- le guiñó un ojo y se fue a paso lento...con los análisis en mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-¡¡SAIIIIII!!¡¡Devuélveme mis análisis, malnacido!!-se abalanzó contra el para quitárselos, pero Sai era más alto que el y los tenía con una mano levantada.

-Intenta cogerlos.

-Cuándo los coja, te aseguro que te dejo sin cara, bastardo...-a Naruto le costaba cogerlos a pesar de los saltos que daba. Kakashi le quitó los análisis y empezó a abanicarse con ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que tienen estos análisis que te preocupen tanto, Naruto?-preguntó despreocupado

-Algo muy gordo, sensei...¡¡Ay!!- Sai se calló al recibir un pisotón

-Mmmm, pues si eso es así, tendré que verlo- dejó de abanicarse con los papeles y empezó a ojearlos. Naruto se ponía blanco a cada segundo que pasaba, y Sai estaba inexpresivo, sin su sonrisa falsa que tanto le caracterizaba. Kakashi se quedó con el único ojo visible abierto como plato, y cuando acabó de leerlo, se quedó mirando a un sudoroso Naruto.

-Naruto...esto...¿es verdad?

-E...esto...Kakashi-sensei...

-Responde Naruto, ¿esto es verdad o no?

Éste no contestó. Sentía que los ojos se le aguaban, y que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas, así que por acto reflejo ninja o por descuido de Kakashi le arrebató los documentos y se largó a su casa corriendo, no sin antes gritar un "¡Te odio, Sai!", dejando al ANBU con...¿lo que la gente le llama "cargo de conciencia"? Kakashi le miró y le dijo:

-Sai, ve a entrenar, 20 vueltas al campo, 100 flexiones y 1000 abdominales

-¡¿Qué?!¿Por qué?

-Mmmm quien sabe...tal vez...porque lo digo yo, que para eso soy tu sensei, ¿no?- dijo con el ojito visible feliz

-Pero sensei...¡¡eso no es justo!!

-Si a estas alturas de edad te llegas a enterar que la vida no es justa te advierto que vas muy retrasado querido...

-Pe...pero...

**-¿Quieres que te ponga aún más?**

Sai se quedó con la cara en blanco.

-Y no en el sentido que estás malpensando-"estos jóvenes de hoy en día". El semblante de Sai se relajó- Ahora, ¡¡vete!!

Cuándo se aseguró de que Sai se había ido, se guardó el librito de Icha-Icha Paradise (Volumen 10 XD) en su bolsa

-Ahora...a casa de Naruto...

** (º///////) **

Naruto estaba apoyado en la puerta dentro de su casa, llorando amargamente. La vieja Tsunade le había dicho "que no se entere nadie" y ahora lo sabían el "sin-gestos" de Sai y el pervertido de Kakashi, ¿quién sería el siguiente?¿Kiba, Shino?¿Tal vez Shikamaru? Si se enteraran, eso si que iba a ser muuuy...problemático. Un sonido en la puerta le indicó a Naruto que tocaban. Cuando abrió...se encontró a Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa que abultaba la máscara, y su ojito visible contento.

-Hola...-no pudo decir nada más porque Naruto le cerró la puerta en las narices (pobrecitooo XD)

-¡Váyase Kakashi-sensei!¡¡Bastantes problemas tengo para que venga usted a hacerme un interrogatorio de tercer grado, dattebayo!!

-¡¡No vengo a interrogarte Naruto, solo vengo a hablar!! Tienes la opción de abrir la puerta libremente...o cargármela, entrar libremente y dejarte a ti la cuenta del cerrajero, que por lo que he podido comprobar, apenas tienes sueldo para mantenerte

Eso fue lo que bastó para que el Kitsune abriera la puerta. Kakashi pasó y se puso delante de Naruto.

-Naruto...lo que ponían en los análisis...¿es verdad?

Sin poderlo evitar, Naruto se abrazó a su sensei y empezó a echar todas las lágrimas que se estaba reprimiendo. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Era el ser más gafe de la tierra

-Es que...todo...todo me sale...mal. Todo...me pasa...a mi- los sollozos continuos no le dejaban hablar correctamente

Kakashi se rascó la nuca. Estaba acostumbrado a montón de cosas, como luchar y matar, pero no tratar con personas que estaban deprimidas, y para colmo, embarazadas. Le dió palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no todo es tan grave. Puedes hablar con Hokage-sama para que te mande a una misión temporal

-Pe..pero, Tsunade-sama me dijo que me daba...de baja por...por el embarazo

-Ya, es lo más lógico...pero no tiene porque ser precisamente una misión, ¿no?- dijo guiñando el ojito visible

-Eh...¿cómo que no tiene que ser una misión?

A Kakashi le corrió un mar de gotitas de sudor. A veces Naruto era irremediablemente corto para algunos asuntos.

-A ver, si la convences Tsunade-sama puede mandaros a Sakura y a ti a lo que para los demás es una "misión", pero en realidad es un sitio para que descanses de tu embarazo, y por si algo malo pasa con el bebé tienes a Sakura para que te revise. Y cuando haya pasado un tiempo puedes volver. Así no pasará nada, y no se enterará más gente de lo debido, que es lo que tu quieres, ¿no?

-¡¡Si, podría funcionar!!¡¡Eres un genio, Kakashi-sensei!!

-Bueno, supongo que por eso merezco mi recompensa- abrazó a Naruto y lo levantó, ganándose una colleja por parte de éste

-¡¡Y un pervertido sin remedio, un asaltacunas!! ¡¡Así nunca vas a encontrar pareja!!

-Tu tranquilo, tengo mis métodos de seducción...

-Si, los que lees en la porquería de libros esos que escribe el Ero-sennin...¡¡Au!!

Ahora fue él el que recibió una colleja por parte de Kakashi.

-¡¡No insultes sus prestigiosas obras!!¡¡Lo que escribe son cosas prestigiosas que tu cerebro no será capaz de asimilar!! No se porque te ando explicando si, total no lo vas a entender...

-No, en serio, te entiendo, te entiendo...-Naruto sacó un cuaderno que titulaba "notas personales de Naruto" de quién sabe donde y escribió: _"Kakashi-sensei es friki"_

-Bueno, el caso es que, sea o no sea yo el padre...querré al bebé que esperas como si fuera mi hijo.

-Kakashi sensei...

-Pero dejarás que yo sea su sensei, ¿verdad? Hay unos trucos de Icha-Icha paradise que me muero por enseñárselas.

¡¡Pam!! Caída anime por parte de Naruto. "Ya decía yo que era demasiado empalagoso para venir de Kakashi-sensei, ¡¡siempre va a ser un pervertido degenerado!!"

-¡¡Ni hablar!! No me da la gana de que mi hijo (o hija) se gane el apodo de "asaltavecinos"

-Pero a ver, ¿vosotros que os creéis que soy?

-Obviamente, un pervertido en potencia y un asaltador de menores

Pum, golpe bajo 

-Bueno, ¿vas a ir a ver a Hokage-sama, o no?-preguntó rascándose la nuca

-Iré después, dentro de poco vendrá Sakura-chan para que decidamos los nombres para el bebé

-¡¡Yo se uno muy bueno!!¡¡ Kakashi junior!!

"_Claro, buenísimo ¬¬"_

-Esto...me lo pensaré Kakashi-sensei.

-De acuerdo. Pero...- se paró al estar a dos centímetros fuera de la puerta- Otro nombre bonito podría ser Sai...

-¡¡Cabrón!!¡¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo!!- fue lo que le gritó el rubio antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices por segunda vez en el día.

** (º///////) **

-Entonces...en otras palabras¸Sai y Kakashi-sensei saben lo de tu estado, ¿no?

-Si, Sakura-chan

-Vale-_Inner Sakura: matar a Sai,¡Shannaro!. _Si es que ese era del tipo de personas que molesta, pero no deja molestar. Debería cambiar eso.

-Bueno, admito que la idea de Kakashi-sensei es buena, pero eso lo hablaremos mañana. Por ahora, ¡vamos a escogerle un nombre a esa criatura! Tenemos lo que sea para inspirarnos, y comida no nos falta

Los dos estaban en el salón de Naruto, éste se había dignado a limpiar, y tenían bollería, bebidas, y comida sana para el embarazo que Sakura se había encargado de traer de su casa. Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá de su casa, tapados con mantas por el fresco de la calle

-A ver-comenzó a hablar la pelirrosada- si el bebé fuera niño, podríamos llamarlo...

-Kakashi junior- dijo Naruto al venirle el recuerdo a la mente

-¿Pero tu estás loco? No sabemos si Kakashi es el padre, y ya quieres llamarle así...

-Fué idea de Kakashi-sensei- se defendió el rubio

-Tenía que ser de el. Bueno, si es niño, se podría llamar...

-Yue

-Está bien, pero también se podía llamar Yuki, es un nombre precioso

-O Kentarou, estaría precioso, Ken-chan

-Si, es bonito, pero mejor ¡Daisuke!

-Dayu

-Iyumi

-Fumiaki

-Eichi

-Haru

-Heiji

-Hideki

-¡Hayato!

Y así siguieron con una larga lista de nombres, que Sakura escribía en un papel para que no se les olvidase. Al final dejaron de escribir nombres masculinos y pasaron a los femeninos

-Yume

-Hikari

-Himeko

-¡¡Midori!!

-Si hombre, "Chidori", no te fastidia

-Bueno, tampoco te pongas así. Mmmm, Yami

-Eso suena muy...gótico.

-¡Haruko!

-Haruko...Haruko...Haruko...-Naruto murmuraba ese nombre para si. Le gustaba, pero le faltaba algo, quería añadirle algo...

-¿Te gusta Haruko?

-Haruko, Haruko...¡¡Naruko!!Quiero el nombre Naruko.

-Naruko, Naruko...Naruko-chan. La verdad que es muy bueno, quién iba a decir que tenías gustos con los nombres Naruto- le dijo Sakura riéndose, lo que se ganó que un cojín se estampase en su cara, y con ello empezaron una gerra de almohadas que duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

(º//////) 

-Ahhh...entiendo, no tengo más remedio que acceder- la Hokage resposó la espalda y soltó un bufido de frustración. Por culpa del enclenque de Sai y la distracción de Naruto, ¡ahora tenía que mandarlo a una "misión", donde descansara y luego volver antes del parto! Eso equivaldría a escribir muchos papeles, y eso es algo que no tenía ninguna gana.- Iréis al país de la arena. Coged vuestros equipajes

-Pe...pero, maestra Tsunade, allí está el Kazekage, ¿no se suponía que no debía enterarse nadie?

-Ya, pero ya lo saben Kakashi y Sai, asi que no hay más remedio, informaré al Kazekage de la situación. En media hora os quiero en la puerta de Konoha. Volveréis cuando Naruto tenga aproximadamente siete meses, en el caso de que le de por nacer en ese tiempo (**N/A**:lo dice porque hay niños que nacen a los siete meses, y tienen que ponerlos en una incubadora hasta que crezcan) ¿Entendido?

Los dos shinobis asistieron

-Bien, pues en pocas palabras agradables, ¡¡fuera de mi vista!!

Los dos ninjas se fueron a sus casas pensando "Ya, palabras agradables, ya"

(º///////) 

-Naruto, ¿seguro que no escondes nada en tu mochila que no debas llevar?- Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado. Se había ofrecido a llevarle la mochila, pero como pesaba demasiado miró a ver que era lo que llevaba vió que tenía nueve paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Casi lo estrangulaba.

-Cla...claro que no, Sakurita.¡¡Bueno, podemos irnos, dattebayo!!

-Naruto...

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Sai ahí plantado. Sakura le miró con una mueca en la cara, una mirada de reproche y preparó el puño

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó ésta con desagrado

-Me gustaría hablar con Naruto...a solas, si no te importa

-No me fío...

-Tranquila fea, no le haré nada

-¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!?

-Sa...Sakura-chan, tranquilízate por favor...- A Naruto le costaba agarrarla, su compañera tenía mucha fuerza. La pelirrosada se soltó del agarre, miró con odio a Sai, se volteó y le susurró a Naruto al oído "No te retrases".

Cuando estuvieron solos, Naruto fué a abrir la boca para preguntar, pero Sai se le adelantó:

-Yo...vine para disculparme. Se que lo que hice ayer de chantajearte no estuvo bien, lo siento mucho, estoy bastante arrepentido...

"Vaya, al final resulta que en el fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo (vamos, muy fondo) Sai tiene su lado humano. Quién iba a decirlo"

-...pero en lo del beso si que no me arrepiento, y referente a lo de que se enterara Kakashi-sensei es culpa tuya por dejar caer documentos por ahi.

"Rectifico, es un jodido bastardo". A ese tío era imposible entenderle, era, como decía Shikamaru, problemático. En unas ocasiones te venía con una cara de santo cuando era un Judas, y te daban ganas de matarlo.

-Lo que tu digas Sai. ¿Algo más?

-Esto...que espero que te cuides en el país de la Arena...y...-le costaba horrores decirlo, ya decir de por si el "espero que te cuides" era vergonzoso- y espero que tu hijo crezca sano y fuerte.

"Mmmm, no me fío, a saber con que me salta ahora". Sin embargo Sai no dijo nada, solo se rascaba la nuca. "Mmmm, cambio de opinión, no es tan cabrón como pensaba"

-Bueno...gracias...cuidate tu también. Yo ya me voy...adiós- se dió la vuelta, pero cuando iba a echar a andar el brazo de Sai le agarró y le susurró al oído

-Y espero que, si algún milagro te lo concede, te crezca esa cosa enana que tienes entre las piernas, sería lamentable que tu hijo si sale niño herede ese gusano pequeño de su "madre".- lo soltó, y de un gran salto desapareció. Un pájaro volaba por el cielo piando un entendible "Ahoo" "Ahooo"

-¡¡¡¡SAI, ERES UN MALDITO CABRÓN!!!

** (º/////) 6 meses después en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena (/////º) **

-Sakuritaaaa, espérame dattebayooo

-¡¡Naruto, por eso te dije que no me acompañaras, shannaro!!

Sakura había ido al mercado a comprar ingredientes para preparar una cena y hacer una minifiesta. Naruto llevaba un peto de "prepapá", y ya se le notaba la considerable tripita, demasiado grande para el gusto de Sakura. Se supone que esperaba un niño, pero en esa barriga debería caber una manada de críos. ¿Acaso Naruto estaría esperando más de un niño? Tendría que dejárselo todo a su maestra, ella era la especialista

Mientras Naruto estaba totalmente confuso. Se había alegrado de ver a Gaara, pero estaba experimentando atracción hacia los chicos. Y para colmo la otra noche había tenido...un sueño erótico con el Kazekage. Se estaba volviendo loco, ¿qué debería hacer? De repente tuvo una idea.

-Sakura-chan, ¿podrías esperarme en el apartamento? Tengo que ir a resolver una cosa...digo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, ¡si, eso!

-Mmmm, de acuerdo, solo no te tardes, ¡¡y no corras, por el amor de Dios!!-añadió al ver que Naruto jadeaba mientras corría lentamente (el peso de la barriga)-Ayyyy, ¿se dará cuenta de su identidad sexua?

Ya en la biblioteca Naruto por fin había encontrado el libro adecuado, después de haber dejado unos cien en la mesa, dejando la estantería casi vacía. Se paró cuando llegó a una página que le llamó la atención

_Si usted:_

_-Tiene atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo_

"Eso es lo que me pasa"

_-No para de pensar en los hombres_

"Hombre, en pareja no pienso en mujeres, sino en chicos...supongo que eso también me pasa"

-_Se masturba pensando en ellos_

"Mmmm, el otro día lo hice pensando en...-se pone rojo de solo recordarlo- lo dejamos en afirmativo"

_-Tiene sueños eróticos_

"Eso me pasó con Gaara, que ahora me es imposible mirarlo a la cara, el pobre va a pensar que si estoy enfadado con el"

-_Pues eso indica que usted..._

"¡¡Por fin sabré que es lo que me pasa!!"

_Es un homosexual reprimido_

"¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dos cascadas de lágrimas le caían por los ojos.

** (º//////) En Konoha (/////º) **

-¿Ha descubierto algo, Tsunade-sama?- Shizune traía una bandeja con sake y dulces. Tsunade estaba bastante irritada. Seis meses y medio y no había averiguado casi nada.

-Muy pocas cosas. He descubierto que las personas que tienen un Jinchuriki tienen la habilidad de quedarse en estado aunque sean hombres, y que también pueden aun haberle extraido el Jinchuriki, aunque eso se descarta ya que al extraerlo mueren, excepto en el caso de Sabaku no Gaara. Y tras haber investigado mucho las muestras, he descartado algunos padres.

-¡¡Bien hecho, Tsunade-sama!! ¿Y cuales son los padres descartados?

-Sabaku no Kankuro, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chôji, Iruka y Nara Shikamaru. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es lo que hay en esta muestra- dijo blandiéndola en la cara de Shizune

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Tiene algo malo o tóxico?

-No, no es eso. He estado estudiándola a fondo, y parece que esos renacuajos han metido un poco de dos muestras de semen diferentes en esta muestra, mezclándola. Mi teoría es científicamente imposible, tendré que esperar al parto para averiguar.

-¿Científicamente imposible?-preguntó Shizune confundida.

-Si, el caso es que al inyectarle un poco de esa muestra en un ovario éste haya rechazado los espermatozoides de las otras dos muestras, dejando solo una...

-¿Qué quiere decir? No la entiendo.

-Te pondré un ejemplo. Imagina que en este bote están las muestras de...Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi y Shikamaru. Pues cuando le inyecté la primera muestra el ovario haya rechazado los espermatozoides del semen de Kakashi y Shikamaru, por lo tanto un bebé sería de Sasuke. Pero lo que me temo es que al inyectarle la otra inyección haya rechazado los espermatozoides de Sasuke, por lo tanto otro bebé sería de Kakashi y Shikamaru, no de Naruto, digamos que el solo se encargaría de alimentarlo y tenerlo en el vientre, pero por razones genéticas y de sangre le pertenece a Shikamaru y Kakashi. Esa es mi teoría, pero como ya te dije, tendré que esperar al parto. Pero lo que me preocupa es una cosa

-¿El qué?

-Que por mucho que sea el Jinchurriki más poderoso, Naruto no podrá resistir con el segundo bebé que de seguro ni siquiera es de el. Lo que puedo hacer averiguar de quién seria el segundo bebé, aunque una de las muestras yo ya se de que padre es.

Shizune se quedó boquiabierta. Su jefa cada día la sorprendía más, con razón era un sannin legendario

-Y, ¿cuál es el padre que ha averiguado?

-Sabaku no Gaara. La otra muestra no se de quién es. Por lo tanto, ya le he mandado un águila mensajera, que le explico toda la situación. Sólo espero que acepte

-Eso espero, Tsunade-sama.

Continuará

¡¡Heyyyyy!! Aquí les mando otro capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero este ordenador es tan chafa que cuando fui a guardarlo me borró la mitad...y vuelta a empezar (Malditas máquinas chafaderas...y eso que soy amante de los ordenadores). Bueno, fijo que en este fic hay bastante sorpresas, sobre todo con los descubrimientos de Tsunade. Les advierto, **¡¡la encuesta está oficialmente cerrada!! **Sep, he decidido antes de tiempo quien será el padre, pero habrá cosas...que no soltaré porque se considera spoiler XD. Me alegro de que este fic les vaya gustando y gracias por sus comentarios.

Ja ne!

Evelyn


	5. Sai, hentai san

**5.Sai, hentai-san**

_Querido Gaara:_

_¿Te imaginas que alguien te dijera "felicidades, vas a ser padre y no precisamente dejando a una mujer preñada"? Pues felicidades¡¡vas a ser padre y sin haber tenido relaciones con una mujer!!te he ahorrado el disgusto de tener que conseguirte una chica para reproducir tus genes, que se que eres homo, que tienes mas pluma que un plumero... _

_Bueno, a lo que íbamos. En estos meses he descubierto el problema que tiene Naruto, que es de todo menos lógico. En su vientre tiene dos hijos (si, como has leído, no uno¡¡dos!! Los del signo del patito...), uno es de el y de otro que no diré por que es alto secreto y porque no tengo ni idea de quién es. El otro es un hijo que genéticamente es tuyo y de otro shinobi que tampoco se quién es, pero no tiene ningún gen con Naruto, digamos que el es como la "incubadora" que le da de comer. He descartado la posibilidad de transplantarle el niño a ti, para que sepas lo duro que es ser madre, pero dado que está en un mes muy avanzado y el niño podría morir, pues esperaremos a que de a luz, asi que recuerda traerlo un día antes de que haga los nueve meses._

_¡¡Ah, y antes de que te desmayes, recuerda traerme tres botellas de ese delicioso sake que tenéis en Suna!!_

_Saludos, Tsunade_

¡¡¡PUMM!!!!

-Gaara, te he traído el registro de los nuevos gennins para que le eches un...¡¡¡Gaara¿Qué te ha pasado?¡¡Ne, Gaara, reacciona!!- Temari corrió apurada abanicando con los cuadernos de los registros a su pobre hermano pequeño que se había caí de la silla para un lado y tenía remolinos en los ojos.

.( )¨

-En...entonces...un bebé no es mío¿sino tuyo y de otro shinobi?- preguntó Naruto un poco apenado. Cuando Gaara había recobrado el conocimiento le había tenido que contar (obligado) a Temari lo del embarazo de Naruto y de que el era el padre de una criatura junto con otro shinobi, a lo que su hermana se había alegrado mucho dando saltos gritando cosas como "¡¡voy a tener un sobrino!!", y al Kazekage le había salido un mar de gotas. Cuando a la chica se le había pasado la histeria le había mandado citar a Naruto y a Sakura, que se habían quedado estupefactos con la noticia, pero aún más el último. Sakura intentó animarle sabiendo que empezaba a deprimirse

-Bu...Bueno Naruto, no te deprimas, ten en cuenta que tendrás uno, además...esto...-ya no sabía ni que decir, era una situación complicada y que no se veía todos los días

-No hace falta que digas nada Sakura-chan...yo...prefiero dar un paseo solo para pensar, si no os importa.

Se levantó con grande esfuerzos y fue andando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Naruto...- Sakura le miró con tristeza, de seguro tendría una tristeza muy grande

---(ºººº///ºººº)---

"¡¡¡¡YUPIII!!!! Solo un niño, menos gastos para mi¡¡yupi, yupi!!". Naruto estaba que pegaba saltos. El prevenía que de seguro tendría más de uno porque el tamaño de su barriga era descomunal. Y por suerte solo tendría uno, así tendría un crío para mimar, aunque querría al otro como si fuera su propio hijo

"Vale, ahora tendré un hijo, pero ahora...¿qué?"

-¡¡¡¡SUPER OFERTA, TRES TAZONES DE RAMEN AL PRECIO DE UNOOOO!!!!!

"Rameeeen...mi tesoroooo...mi razon de vivirrr" Naruto iba como un zombi al puesto de ramen tan ensimismado en el delicioso olor de comida que corría por el aire que no se dió cuenta de que chocaba con un niño

-¡¡Auch!!- el pequeño cayó de culo al suelo- ¡¡Señor, fíjese por donde va!!

-Jejeje, lo siento chico, andaba distraido- le ayudó a levantarse y se percató que el niño le miraba la barriga con mucho interes -¿Pasa algo con mi barriga niño?

-Señor, debería ponerse a dieta, porque si sigue engordando la báscula en vez de indicar su peso acabará poniendo "continuará"

A Naruto se le subieron los colores y la rabia al cuerpo¿lo habían llamado GORDO?

-¡¡Oye crío, yo no soy gordo, estoy en perfecto estado!!- le gritó mientras hinchaba pecho orgulloso de su cuerpo

-Pues le aviso que no estamos en Navidades, asi que deje el relleno de la barriga de Santa Claus en su casa...

-¿Sa...Santa...? Maldito criajo de mierda... te voy a...- Naruto le iba a dar una buena lección cuando...

-¡¡¡¡NARUTOO!!!!- Sakura se acercaba a el corriendo y cogiendo aire

-¿Eh, Sakura-chan¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Cómo que que pasa, idiota¡¡Te largaste con esa cara de funeral, y yo preocupada por ti!!

-¡¡Ah!! tranquila, solo necesitaba pensar, uno no se queda embarazado de dos críos todos los días y encima le dicen que uno de ellos no es geneticamente suyo, así que no te preocupes- le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a su amiga para que no se preocupase

-Ah...¿qué estaba embarazado? Yo pensé que eran kilos y kilos de más- interrumpió el niño mirando la barriga de Naruto más detenidamente

-¡¡¡Te voy a estrangular!!!- éste se iba a abalanzar a retorcerle el pescuezo cuando Sakura lo agarró

-¡¡Quita bobo, que es solo un niño!! También tenemos noticias de Tsunade-sama

Como unas palabras mágicas, Naruto pasó del niño y centró toda su atención en su amiga

-Dice que los padres que han quedado descartados son Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Chôji, Iruka y Shikamaru por ahora, pero aún quedan padres como Kakashi sensei, Sai, Sasuke-kun...

-¡¡Pues asi estamos en las mismas!! Vaya avance...¡¡ah, me olvide¡¡Tu, criajo del...-miró para todos lados pero el niño no estaba- maldito niño... anda, vámonos Sakura chan- cogió a la chica del brazo y se fueron al puesto de ramen. No se percataron de la presencia del niño que se había escaqueado, que se desvaneció en una bola de humo, dejando ver a una serpiente arrastrarse por los suelos.

[º/////

_Pumm, Pumm_

-Pase- dijo Gaara sin mirar a la puerta. Tenía en mano unos documentos que le tenían totalmente liados. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a...

-Sai¿qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó con frialdad. Estaba enterado del "acoso" a Naruto, y no le hacia ni pizca de gracia

-Vine de visita hombre, de visita. Me ha contado un "pajarito" el estado de Naruto, de que tu eres el padre de una de las criaturas.

-Si¿y qué pasa?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido¿a donde quería llegar Sai?

-¿Que harías con el otro padre?- preguntó con sorna frunciendo el ceño, acercándose más a Gaara

-¿A ti que te importa?- la cercanía del ANBU le poniendo nervioso, tenía sus manos preparadas para formular los sellos

-La verdad que no mucho, solo preguntaba, si tendría usted un poco de consideración con el otro padre de su bebé, pero ya veo que no

Sin que a Gaara le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Sai estaba delante de sus narices y tenía sus manos agarradas e inmovilizadas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-le preguntó el pelirrojo temblando un poco- como no me sueltes grit...-se quedó mudo al sentir la lengua del pelinegro recorrer su cuello de arriba abajo, como un dulce

-¿Yo? Nada, yo soy un santo, solo quiero...experimentar-dejó de lamerlo para darle un mordisco, succionar y succionar, hasta que la piel blanca de Gaara se tornaba a un tono rojizo que no tardaría en ponerse morado

-Sa...Sai, basta...- su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse, sentía un gran calor por todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban mirando al techo, lo encontraba más interesante que mirar otra cosa

-¿Por qué? Tu cuerpo reacciona de forma contraria a lo que dices- le dijo mientras desabotonaba la "chaqueta" (N/T: La cosa marrón esa que lleva puesta que no se como se llama XD) y la tiraba al suelo. Con su otra mano agarraba las dos de Gaara, que por suerte no ofrecía resistencia. Desabotonó un poco la camisa y adentró su mano por el cuerpo blanco del pelirrojo

-¡¿Pero que haces?!- le preguntó este todo alterado- Te he dicho que me dejes o grito, joder

-Pareces una nenita virgen¿y tu eres el Kazekage?

-¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJ...- no pudo terminar de gritar porque Sai pegó sus labios a los suyos, y metió su lengua inspeccionando su boca haciendo que Gaara pegara un brinco. Sai dejó su boca y empezó a lamerle el cuello de nuevo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera rojo. Sentía su cuerpo arder

-Eres delicioso, tienes el cuerpo como el de una chica- le soltó las manos y en un segundo desapareció, dejando a Gaara en el suelo jadeando¿qué es lo que había pasado en ese momento?

En un terreno casi desierto una serpiente se deslizaba, hasta entrar en un hoyo, bajando bajo tierra hasta que su ojo divisó a un humano, se deslizó hacia el, enroscándose en su cuello, y susurrando algo en su oído, el chico sonrió.

-Con que ese usuratonkachi está embarazado, quien lo diría. No estaría mal hacerle una visita...

Continuará


	6. Pierna derecha en el

Había una tormenta en el desierto que conectaba Konoha con Suna. La gran cantidad de arena que "volaba" por el aire a causa del gran viento era una molestia, pero como nadie pasaba por allí, pues no importaba. Bueno, nadie excepto dos personas que andaban lentamente en dirección de la aldea de la arena, tranquilos, sin ninguna prisa, sin nada que los molestase...

-Kisame, ésta es la última vez que juego al Twister contigo. Tengo la pierna que parezco un cojo- se quejó Itachi frunciendo el ceño a su compañero

-No se queje Itachi, al menos a usted no tuvo a Zetsu encima cuando el memo de Tobi le hizo resbalar porque iba a poner el pie derecho en el circulo azul equivocado...

Flash Back

-Bueno Tobi, te viene lo más difícil, ¡¡pie derecho al azul, um!!- gritó Deidara

-A ver, a ver...¡¡el único azul que está libre es el que está más lejos, mi pierna es demasiado corta!!- gimoteó éste, ya que los más cercanos estaban ocupados por la mano de Kisame y la pierna de Itachi

-No vas a poder hacerlo Tobi, retírate, um

-¡¡No, Tobi no se rinde, Tobi es un buen chico!!- y manteniendo todo el equilibrio que podía, movió la pierna derecha hacia el círculo azul lentamente, rozando sin querer la entrepierna de Hidan

-¡¡MALDITO NIÑATO DE LOS (BEEEP), VUELVE A HACER ESO Y TE METO LA PIERNA POR EL (BEEEP) Y LUEGO (BEEEP), Y PARA TERMINAR (BEEEEP)!!- gritó este haciendo gala de su "buen" vocabulario

-Tobi...lo....logrará....¡el es un buen chico!- y estirando la pierna aún más no se dio cuenta que la dirigía a la mano de Kisame, que precisamente estaba apoyada en un círculo azul.

-¡¡Tobi, para, que ahí está mi mano paleto! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra pisar ahí!!

-Pie derecho, ¡¡azul!!-le metió un fuerte pisotón al pobre Kisame, que pegando un chillido sacó su mano de ahí, y perdiendo el equilibrio, empujó a Itachi con el culo, se agarró a lo primero que pilló intentando no caerse, pero falló, ya que cayó justo encima de la pierna del Uchiha, y al abrir los ojos...se encontró con Zetsu a pocos centímetros de su cara y con una sonrisa maléfica

-Vaya Kisame, no sabía que sentías algo tan pasional por mi... "¡¡Hermano, detente, no te vayas para la otra acera!!"

-¡¡¡Mamááááááááááááááááááááá!!!

-Esto, chicos, lo siento, es que como del color azul del círculo y la mano de Kisame no hay mucha diferencia...

-¡¡¡¡TOBI, ERES UN METE-PATAS, Y NUNCA MEJOR DICHO!!!!

-¡¡VUELVE A DECIR ALGO DE MI MANO Y TE ARREO, PALETO!!

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?- la voz del líder de Akatsuki se dejó oír a través de la puerta. Todos los presentes sudaron la gota gorda.

-Estamos...¡¡entrenando flexibilidad líder, um!!¡¡y ahora estamos discutiendo los fallos!!- dijo Deidara intentando que su voz sonara lo más firme posible y cruzando los dedos para que se lo creyera.

-Ah bueno, eso me alegra, que se entrenen muy duro y.....

-¡¡Tobi, te voy a arrancar la pierna de cuajo con mi Samehada , criajo!!- gritó Kisame aún con Zetsu encima

-Y hablando de piernas Kisame...¡¡quita tu grandísimo culo de encima de MI pierna, molusco!!- se quejó Itachi

-Mmm..., Kisame, aún no me has respondido-dijo Zetsu con voz insinuante- "Hermano, noo"

-¡¡¡ZETSU, ENGENDRO DEL (BEEEEEP), QUITA TUS (BEEEEP) PIERNAS DE MI CINTURA, QUE NO SOY TU (BEEEEEEP) APOYA PIES!!!¡¡KAKUZU, MATEMOS A ESTE HIJO DE (BEEEEP)!!

-Eso después, venga, sonríe, una foto como recuerdo- Kakuzu al lado de Deidara intentaba sacar a sus compañeros en buena postura, una nueva foto para su álbum

-Lo...lo siento, Tobi es un buen.....

-¡¡¡¡UN BUEN MANAZAS, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!!!!- gritaron todos los "lesionados", que estaban en posturas que les daría más de un tirón

-No.....no lo soy...¡¡no soy un manazas!!- Tobi ya estaba echando ya unas lagrimitas que podía verse por el cuello, ya que su cara estaba tapada por la máscara

"Definitivamente... un día de estos mataré a esos desgraciados" y sin más, Pein se retiró del lugar.

Fin Flash Back

-Que no es un manazas dice... ¡¡Es un inútil!!-refunfuño Kisame

-Enfadándote no lograrás nada. Bueno, paremos aquí- dijo Itachi sentándose en una de las rocas que habían

-¿Esperar aquí? Espero que ese jinchuriki no nos haga esperar. Mientras yo tomaré el sol- dejando a su Samehada en el suelo y quitándose la capa, se tumbó en la arena

-Bueno, si te quemas, ya tengo para comer aleta de tiburón, que no se puede conseguir todos los días.

-Muy gracioso Itachi, muy gracioso...

--------------(^.^U)--------------

-Naruto,¡¡nos vamos, recoge tus cosas!!- gritó Sakura

-¡¡De acuerdo!!- dijo ajustándose la mochila como podía debido a su enorme barriga. Seguro que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. El no tenía dos niños en su barriga...¡¡tenía un zoológico!!. Caminó hacia donde le estaba esperando su amiga, en la salida de la aldea que daba para el desierto.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- le preguntó Sakura revisando su bolso asegurándose que no le faltaba nada, hasta que vio que le faltaba unos medicamentos que preparaba cuidadosamente para cuando a Naruto le daba dolores de espalda, cosa que eran muy frecuentes.-Maldición-gruñó por lo bajo- Naruto, tú quédate aquí, yo voy a por una cosa que se me ha quedado, ¿vale?- y antes de esperar respuesta salió corriendo. Éste suspiró

-Esta Sakura...- se pasó una mano por su oreja molesto al sentir un "fiuuu" cerca de ella. Seguro que sería alguna mosca. Se revolvió molesto y se tocó otra vez la oreja al escuchar ese "fiuuu" otra vez. Añadir a los insectos en su lista de enemigos.

"Fiuuuu"

-¡¡Mosca cojonera!!- ya cabreado, Naruto se dio la vuelta, intentando ahuyentar a la mosca con la mano, aunque lo que consiguió fue dar una bofetada bien resonada a la cara de...

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó el rubio estupefacto. Había tenido unos meses tranquilos sin el, ¿y tenía que volver a verlo?-Lárgate, Gaa...el Kazekage puede venir en cualquier momento para despedirse, y no creo que le haga mucha despedirse de un acoplado.

-No creo que venga, estuve...hablando con el, y por la cara que le vi no estaba muy dispuesto para salir ni de su despacho- le contestó con su sonrisa falsa. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Calentar al Kazekage, dejarle con una erección bastante dolorosa, lo bastante para que no pudiera salir durante unos minutos, esconderle los medicamentos a Sakura para que los fuera a buscar, y dejarle a solas con Naruto, sin frikis de la arena y sin kunoichis de boxeo.

-Bastardo...¿qué le has hecho a Gaara?- le preguntó Naruto con enfado. No debía alterarse, ya se lo había dicho Sakura, pero si Sai le había tocado un pelo a su amigo, se las vería con el, no le costaría nada sacar las tres colas

-No le he hecho nada, solo que cuando fui a verle tenía dolor de estómago, nada más- Naruto le miró con desconfianza, así que Sai decidió desviar el tema a otro lado- Veo que la barriga te ha crecido bastante- dijo observándola detenidamente- no como tu po...

-¡¡Cabrón!!- ahora fue un puñetazo limpio lo que le impactó a Sai en la cara y lo tumbó al suelo. Éste se añadió a sus notas mentales que no era bueno enfadar a un ninja embarazado, tus dientes corren peligro.

-Por Dios, como te pones porque te digan la verdad, que quieres que hagamos si tenemos que vértela con lupa...-se calló al ver que Naruto se crujía los nudillos y lo miraba con cara de asesino.

Sai iba a añadir algo para picarlo aun más, pero notó el chakra de cierta kunoichi pelirrosa, y temiendo por su vida, en un movimiento rápido cogió a Naruto por la nuca y le dió un ligero beso en los labios, y mostrando su sonrisa falsa, desapareció en una bola de humo.

Sakura apareció corriendo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta que llegó hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-¡¡Naruto!! Ya tengo las medicinas, así que ya podemos irnos tran....¿Naruto?- miró a su amigo que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con un sonrojo bastante notable y tocándose los labios con los dedos

-¿Naruto, estás bien?- le preguntó Sakura empezando a preocuparse por el rubio

-Sakura...

-¿Si?

-Te juro que... en ocasiones...

-¿Ves muertos?- le preguntó la pelirrosa confundida

-No...veo la cabeza de Sai rodando por el piso, y por muy raro que parezca, siento una enorme satisfacción...

-Creo que te entiendo … Bueno, nos vamos

-Uf, que remedio, vámonos.

**(media hora en el caluroso desierto)**

-Sakura, en serio, no puedo con mi alma- se quejaba el rubio quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, y bebiendo un poco de agua de la cantimplora que le habían dado. Le dolían los pies y la barriga le pesaba más que de costumbre.

-Eres un quejica, Naruto, pero que remedio, detengámonos, ¿te duele algo?

-Si, los pies- dijo frotándoselos-mis pobres pies

-Lo dicho, eres un quejica- le dijo Sakura con un mar de gotas de sudor- Tranquilízate y descansa, que ningún enemigo pasará por aquí…

-Itachi, le digo que nos hemos perdido. Si me hubiera hecho caso y nos hubiéramos resguardado de la tormenta ahora estaríamos caminando rumbo a la Aldea de la Arena-se oyó una voz que tanto como Naruto y Sakura reconocieron al unísono.

-Kisame, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate, o mejor, vete a un rincón y tírate a tu Samehada, que te veo necesitado.

-¿Estás de broma? Si vieras como araña la jodía… y una pregunta, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que esto es un desierto, que no hay rincones?.

Itachi contó mentalmente hasta cinco. Si no lo hacía, Kisame caería muerto allí mismo. Alzó la vista y contuvo una mueca al encontrarse ni nada más ni nada menos a lo que estaban buscando: El portador del zorro de las nueve colas y su compañera, la ninja médico. Ésta se preparó en posición de ataque, colocándose detrás de Naruto, mientras este sacaba sus kunais. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no ataques Naruto, no estás en estado de luchar.

-Pero Sakura, eso no puedo hacerlo,¡soy el futuro Hokage!-reclamó indignado

-¡¡Y yo soy tú médico, que te ordeno que te quedes al margen!! Esto es otro tipo de lucha Naruto, tu no puedes…

-¡Claro que sí! Incluso estando embarazado no me rendiré ante nadie, ¡ya que ese es mi camino del ninja!

Sakura suspiró derrotada. Naruto era el ninja cabezón número uno.

-Como quieras. Antes de salir de la aldea te he puesto un sello alrededor de la barriga, evitará que a los bebés les afecten golpes, no durará mucho tiempo, así que no hagas imprudencias.

-Mmm, así que embarazado- susurró Itachi pensativo-Kisame, no seas muy duro con él.

-Como quieras.

Ambos ninjas, dos de Konoha y dos de Akatsuki se pusieron en posición de ataque y de defensa, cuando de repente la tormenta se había acentuado más, haciendo que algunos granos de arena les cayesen en la cara y evitarles la visión. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no era ningún fenómeno meteorológico, esto lo había causado alguien.

Naruto sacó dos kunais y miró con dificultad a todos los lados, cuando sintió que alguien se situaba detrás suya y le daba un golpe certero en la nuca. Mientras caía en la inconsciencia se preguntaba quién había sido, ¿Itachi? ¿Kisame?

-Hmph, mira que eres dobe.

Sasuke. Fue el nombre que le vino a la mente antes de verlo todo negro.

Continuará

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

eeeeeeeeey!!!! Aquí estoy con la actualización. Casi llega el año que no actualizaría, pero es que he pasado las gran puñetas para escribir este capitulo, me han surgido mil ideas de cómo podía terminar este capítulo… y así queda. Solo les spoileo de que en este capítulo en un principio iba a terminar cuando Naruto se pusiera de parto, pero dado que o actualizaba hoy o dentro de tres semanas, prefiero dejarlo aquí, ya que el siguiente capítulo… ¡¡Es el final!! Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fanfic y aún más leer vuestros comentarios, me llenan de alegría. En el capítulo siguiente, ¡¡por fin sabremos de quién es el bebé!! Mientras, eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación

Os doy mi dirección de blogspot por si alguien quiere pasarse .com

Espero que os haya gustado

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Puede que tarde un poco ya que he decidido betear mi fic desde el principio hasta el final, dejándolo como Dios manda

Matta ne!! Kisiños de colores

Evelyn ^^


End file.
